Del odio al amor hay un ¿hater?「Army x Exo-l」
by Taesthetxc
Summary: —Nunca más volveremos a dejar que nos separen, ¿verdad? —No podrán con nosotras unidas, nunca me alejaré de ti —Army tomó el meñique que Exo-l le tendía y cerraron su promesa. Entonces... ¿por qué no pueden estar juntas?
1. Prólogo

[...]

En medio de la discusión Army cayó al suelo. _"Completamente patética"_ pensó Directioner.

—No me importan tus favs chinos, esto es personal Army, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora que no está tu amiga la Pajarito para ayudarte? —Directioner levantó la mano en un intento de golpear a la indefensa Army.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó.

—Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí —dijo Directioner con una falsa risa mientras veía a quien paró su mano segundos antes—. ¿Quieres ayudarme Exo-l? Esta Sidarmy nos divertirá a las dos.

—Primero: no te atrevas a llamarla así, sólo yo puedo hacerlo —Exo-l se acercó a Army y la ayudó a levantarse—. Segundo: ella será una burla, pero es MÍ burla y no permitiré que me la quites, tú no la conoces.

Sin nada más que decir Exo-l tomó a Army y la sacó de ahí.

 _"¿Porqué su mano siempre tan fría se siente tan cálida en este momento? ¿Porqué esta emoción en mi pecho crece?"._

—¿Porqué haces esto? —las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de los ojos de Army—. ¡No lo entiendo!

Exo-l la miró y sin más que decir la besó.

Sin embargo Army la interrumpió.

—No puedes simplemente llegar y defenderme así como así, tu y yo nos odiamos, ¿recuerdas? Ese fue nuestro trato y no pienso dejar que me confundas otra vez con tu indecisión, tu arruinaste esto Exo-l —Army se dio la vuelta tratando de ignorar todo lo ocurrido hace unos segundos, a pesar de estar conmovida, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no podía volver al pasado, no quería sufrir de nuevo—. Por cierto, no necesito que tu me defiendas, ellas no pueden hacerme daño.

Dicho eso Army simplemente se alejó.

Exo-l sabía perfectamente que Army era fuerte. Vaya que lo sabía. ¿A cuántas peleas había sobrevivido? Todo el mundo la catalogaba como una retrasada, pero todo era culpa de su hermana gemela... Ermy.

Nadie nunca llegaba a conocer a Army por lo que realmente era.

Fue por eso que se conocieron, fue por eso que eran amigas.

Porque Exo-l también sufrió ese rechazo y esas burlas, todo por culpa de su hermana menor... Exo-lela.

[...]


	2. Capítulo 1

Para poder conocer a una persona por completo también debes conocer a su familia. Sin embargo hay unas cuantas familias que tienen algunos... errores.

El señor S y la señora M decidieron casarse y formar un hogar. Tuvieron a su primer hija a la que llamaron Exo-lacra, la cual demostró ser alguien muy intensa en sus cortos años de vida. Al pasar el tiempo decidieron tener otra hija la cual resultó ser el orgullo de la familia: Exo-l. 2 años después nació quien sería la menor, una niña muy retrasada y posser en muchos fandoms además de arenosa: Exo-lela.

Todos eran felices... menos Exo-l. A pesar de ser muy buena persona la gente la juzgaba sin saber, todo por culpa de sus retrasadas hermanas.

§

Big y Hit eran muy jóvenes cuando se enamoraron. Sin embargo a pesar de todo se casaron y al poco tiempo Hit descubrió que estaba embarazada. El doctor les dijo que esperaban gemelas, lo cual los puso muy felices.

Así nacieron Army y Ermy. Todo el mundo las confundía y no lograban diferenciarlas, o más bien la gente no quería comprender que eran dos personas distintas.

Aunque son gemelas sus personalidades son muy diferentes entre sí.

A pesar de todo Army en el fondo de su corazón quería a Ermy, siempre reía con cada cosa que Ermy publicaba, compartía o decía, era todo muy estúpido para ser real, a veces le daba pena ajena, a veces la odiaba, y siempre vivía entre las arenas de el Sahara, pero era divertida.

Todos eran felices... menos Army. Nadie la llegaba a conocer realmente. Nadie le daba una oportunidad. Todo por culpa de su retrasada hermana gemela.


	3. Capítulo 2

Para saber el porqué Army y Exo-l se hicieron amigas y porqué ya no lo son, también debemos conocer más sobre Army, así que hay que remontarnos a su infancia.

—¡Es ella maestra, ella me pegó porque le dije que BTS no eran los Reyes de kpop! —gritaba una niña en pleno llanto señalando a una desconcertada Army.

—P-pero maestra yo no hice nada —y eso era cierto quien había insultado a a aquella niña no era nada más y nada menos que Ermy.

Ermy sólo se hacía la inocente dejando que su hermana gemela se llevará toda la culpa por lo que ella había hecho.

Así fue como la gente empezó a odiar a Ermy, inclusive la misma Army comenzaba a odiar a su hermana.

Sin embargo, debido a que eran gemelas siempre que Ermy hacia algo estúpido le echaban la culpa a Army pues supuestamente era "imposible saber quién era quien" y "son iguales pero Army no lo quiere aceptar".

Así Army comenzó a ser rechazada -Ermy también lo era pero no le importaba- sin embargo finalmente con el tiempo hubo personas que llegaron a ser buenas amigas de Army.

Ahgase y Monbebe.

Monbebe era una chica realmente adorable y realmente casi nunca peleaba, por eso todo el mundo la trataba muy bien, aunque era un poco floja.

Ahgase era alguien muy graciosa y fangirl al igual que Army, tenían muchas cosas en común así que a Ahgase le parecía muy estúpido cuando insultaban a Army, sin embargo su amiga le decía que no hiciera nada para apoyarla porque ya "estaba acostumbrada".

—Buenos días Ahgase, hola... ¿quién eres tú? —Army saludó a su amiga apenas entró al salón pero se desconcertó al ver al lado de ella una chica que no había visto antes, completamente vestida de negro y con el cabello tapándole un lado de la cara.

—Es mi prima —Army se impactó, no recordaba para nada que la prima de Ahgase fuera así.

—¿En serio ella es A--?

—Ya no le digas así, se cambió el nombre, está en su etapa de "Mamá ésta no es una etapa, es mi verdadero yo".

—¿Cómo se llama ahora entonces?

—Gothic.

—Bueno... —Army trató de cambiar de tema porque Gothic solamente la veía con cara de enojo—. ¿Vieron el comeback de Got7?

—Yo sí, pero ella no, según ya no escucha k-pop y prefiere el metal y el rock.

Army divisó la sudadera de One ok rock que traía puesta Gothic.

—Oh, ¡a mí también me gusta One ok rock! —dijo Army animada.

—Taka tu patrón de vocales, maldita Ermy —Gothic se levantó y se fue.

—Yo no soy Ermy soy Ar...my —pero Gothic ya se había ido.

—Déjala, se nota que es tard —dijo Ahgase para consolar a Army—. Por cierto, ¿sabes que hoy va a entrar una alumna nueva?

Army iba a responder pero la profesora entró al salón y mandó a todos a sentarse.

—Hoy llega alguien nuevo a nuestro salón, por favor denle la bienvenida y sean amables, adelante querida —la maestra Elvis invitó a la nueva chica a pasar.

—Es un gusto conocerlos, me llamo Exo-l, espero llevarnos bien —la chica hizo una reverencia.

Army la analizó de pies a cabeza.

Y concluyó una cosa.

Era demasiado linda.


End file.
